Nico's Got A…Wait What?
by TheFlameTamer
Summary: Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter have this huge event. Everyone's welcome! Old friends bring new ones. Some bring memories. But what does Nico bring? What do they think of it?
1. Chapter 1

I** love the title! Like! OMG! Awesome! My usual nonsense! Enjoy!**

**Unless I suddenly turned into a male, who has kids, and live in Texas; I do not own PJO!**

**P.S. I'm now taking requests! Anything and everything! I'm also looking for this story where Percy leaves camp with Chaos, then comes back with a score to settle. Not Chaos and the Peacemaker! Also need some good PJO, Kane Chronicles, Twilight, and Teen Wolf stories to read. So hook a girl up!**

* * *

Percy's POV:

I woke up with a start. I was having this pleasant dream, and then, I felt the bed bouncing. I groaned and hid my face in my pillow. "Daddy?" The little troublemaker stopped,"daddy?" I screamed,"ah! Got you!" I grabbed him and got out of bed. Swinging him around in the air. "Ah! Daddy! Put me down!" He laughed joyously as I held him under his arms," you gonna let Daddy sleep from now on?" He nodded. "And are you my little man?" He nodded eagerly this time. "Good. Now go bug Momma." I set him down and he immediately ran for the door.

"Daddy?" My three year old girl asked. She stood in the doorway rubbing away sleep. "Hey, Princess." I picked her up and gave her a kiss. Just like her mom, she was NOT a morning person. But we had each other wrapped around our fingers. "Daddy…I sleepy." "Did Will wake you?" She nodded and borrowed her face in my neck. "Don't worry about that, MaKay. He's bugging Mommy now."

She yawned tiredly and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck as she wrapped them around my hips. "O-,"she yawned. Her hot breath brushing my neck. "K." Soon her breathing became smooth and steady. I walked into her room. I smiled as I set her down on her Minnie Mouse bed. I gave her her favorite stuffed animal-that may have or may not have been messed with to hide her smell-that looked like Blackjack.

It's hard to believe that it's been five years since my wife and I have been to Camp Half-Blood. As soon as I turned eighteen I proposed to Annabeth. A year later, we had William Andrew Jackson. A year later, we had Makaylah Celine Jackson. They both had the Olympains tightly wrapped around their little, tiny finger. Amazingly, even Dionysus couldn't resist them. Athena and Poseidon both gave them a gift. From Poseidon, he gave Kaylah the power to understand every sea creature, including Ophiotaurus. And to Will, the power to make earthquakes. Athena gave my son the power of knowledge,"at least one of the Poseidon descendants need to be smart." Was what she said bluntly. And to MK, the wisdom of war and battle. I smiled down at Kaylah. She could sleep anytime, anyday. Falling asleep while everyone else was awake was normal for her.

"She's got your traits, Seaweed Brain." I smiled and took her hand. I twirled her around so her back hit my chest,"yeah, well..."I kissed her cheek. "She has your beautiful eyes. Beautiful nose. Beautiful laugh." I felt her chuckle against me. "You seem oddly calm today." I hummed,"because I'm at peace with you against me. Relaxing."

I could _feel_ her smirk,"you forgot, didn't you?" I scoffed,"what? No. I know that exactly what today is. It's that day we need to celebrate?" She turned and gave me her "mother glare". "No, Dummy. It's the CHB and Camp Jupiter-" I interrupted,"CJ." She rolled her eyes. Only I could could come up with something like that."Reunion."

Oh, crap.

* * *

Nico's POV

I slowly got out of my bed. I walked into the bathroom and ran some water for the shower. As I looked around for my shampoo bottle, I heard the bathroom door open again. Small arms wrapped around my waist,"morning, Babe." I turned my head to kiss her rosy lips. "Morning, Lina." I reached around me to bring her face to face-technically face to chest-with me. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled with love. The day I found her, is a day, I will _**never**_ forget.

_After a long day in the underworld, I decided to go up and see the mortal land. During the Giant War, my father was over thrown by the monsters, and other spirits, and temperarily put in Elysium. He decided to take a vacation for a while. So the responsibility was passed down to me. Laughing, talking, and playing was goin on all around me on the streets of Florida. _

_I saw this one familiar girl-no woman-__get forced into an alleyway. She seemed to be begging him for all she was worth. Trying to get out of his hold on her wrist. But he turned and glared at her. A clear sign of trouble. __I knew that I should have called the cops, but, something compelled me to go and do something for myself. I crouched behind a dumpster and watched the whole thing unfold. _

_"Please, please, please. Don't! I'm begging you! I'm sorry! Please!" the girl sobbed. The man pushed her against the wall. "Yeah. I bet you are. But, that's not gonna fix things. Now is it? Embarrassing me in front of my friends. That's a one-o-one in Slut School. You pay the price for it." He forced her lips to his and screamed shut up. I decided to step in as her cries got louder, and his hands tore at her shirt. _

_I quietly stepped behind the man, and roughly pulled him off her. "You know it's wrong to do that to women, now don't you?" I snarled sarcastically. He spat on the ground,"mind your own business, son. This has nothing to do with you." When he said the word son, something snapped. I was on top of him before he knew it, and punching him till he was close to death. I stopped from a whimper,"don't let me __**ever**__ catching you abuse a woman ever again. Got it?" He nodded fearfully. "Not a word to anybody." _

_"Y-Y-Y-Ok! I promise!" He managed to stutter out. I let him up and he limped/ran away. I turned and the woman was standing hiding herself with her arms. I slowly walked towards her, my hands raised,"I'm not gonna hurt you." The girl, now that I see, looks like a goddess. Her dirty blond hair was a beautiful contrast against her some what tan skin. Her eyes a startling crystal blue. Everything else was covered in darkness. And her skin covered with pants and boots. Her arms were covered in scars and her stomach with bruises. She whimpered, scared of me. Of what she thought I could do._

_I shrugged off my jacket and as I turned to fix the sleeves to the right way, I heard pitter patters of her foot steps. The goddess ran further down the alley. I sighed as I ran after her,"wait! I just wanna help you!" She stopped at a dead end. I took a deep intake of breath. She turned and whimpered,"please. No more pain. No more suffering." I held out both hands with my jacket in them,"no more." I promised,"I just wanna help you."_

_I slowly came towards her and she took one step back. We kept this going till she ran out of places to move. "It's ok. Just…work with me, and I'll help lead you away from all the pain." I couldn't help but feel a little giddy at the fact she put one arm in slowly. I wrapped the other side around her and her arm easily slid in again. _

_I zipped up my aviator's jacket. "There. You won't be cold." I said subtly hinting at a story to make up for what really happened. She looked up at me and I hugged her. She sobbed, after awhile she turned abruptly and barfed. She fainted then. I picked her up and shadowed travel to the Underworld._

_I couldn't help but stare at her. I can't help but feel a strange sense of familiarity. Like I've seen her and known her. I got this pounding in my head, then the world went black._

_**As I ran with Bianca, a deep growl echoed within the warehouse we were in. We rushed to hide behind a huge wooden box. Footsteps were the only thing I could hear. They seem to get closer. They stopped for a moment and then they were growing fainter. Bianca and I both peaked through the crack of a box. **_

_**I sighed in relief as I discovered we were alone. When we turned around, we both opened our mouths to scream. But hands shot out and covered them. She cooed softly till we went silent. "It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you guys. Imma help you escape. Trust me." Her voice was soft and caring. Beautiful really. She didn't look no older than us, but she sounded like an expert. **_

_**She stood up to her height. She helped us both up and I got a good look at her. She was no more than about four" five'. Her dirty blonde hair went to her mid back. She was lean, but not to the point you couldn't tell she was expert. But her eyes. They captivated me. A shining blue, but they held something in them that made her different from all the rest. An emotion that you could tell she was fighting hard in her mind. **_

_**Pain.**_

_**She held a finger up to her lips and quietly maneuvered us around traps, gadgets, and the peices of scrap junk. As she led us to the back gate she whispered,"be careful. Hide as often as you can, whether it's in trees or crowds. Hide." Bianca frowned,"what about you? We can't leave you here by yourself!" **_

_**The lady looked around frantically,"shh." She said once she was done examining the place,"don't wake him. I'll be ok. I have been for five years." "What's your name?" My sister finally asked the question bouncing around in my mind. "It's-"A deep roar came from somewhere in the building,"DELINA!" Her eyes widened,"go! Now! Take care of your sister! Stay close!" She pushed us out and just as she was shutting the door an orange hand came and swiped her up. She managed to slam the door shut and shouted out a "go". **_

_When I came to I gave a gasp. Damn Godhood. As you can tell I'm still not use to this. But that's besides the point. "Delina." I whispered awed. I came back for her to help her escape, to find out, she was waiting for _me_. She smiled brightly at me and I got to know her for a while. I guess you could say I had a crush on her. Only for her to leave only months after I was gonna confess. _

_My thoughts were broken-again-when I heard the door rattling. "Lina, where you goin?" She turned slowly,"I need to go. I'm not supposed to be here." She whispered. I felt this sharp pang in my heart. "You could." She shook her head,"n-n-n-no. You need a brain check." I chuckled,"on other days, I would agree. But not today." There was this dark tone in my voice. She flinched,"ok." I took some steps closer to her and put my hand on her face. Well, at least attempted to. She moved her face and stopped my hand. _

_"Please,"She begged. I frowned, before taking a closer look at her face,"is that…male up?" I knew her enough to know she does _not_ wear make up. I gripped her arms roughly as soon as she made to leave. _Not again. Don't let her leave_. That came through my mind immediately. I quickly shadowed traveled again into the bathroom. I made sure to block the door as I wet a rag to get the make up off. As I made my way closer to her, she tried to get away from me, but I grabbed her hands again. "Stop." My voice came out more commanding than I meant, but she did._

_I grabbed her face gently-ignoring her wince-and firmly, but softly wiped the mess off of her face. My anger burned throughout my body, the jerk marred her face with marks. I barely held in my yell of anger. "Nico." Just like that she was out of the bathroom,"it's ok. This is nothing. I'm use to it." _

_Nothing she said calmed me. Only made me madder. "How long?" I asked my childhood crush. "Since the day I was captured." I yelled this time,"Fucker της Ύδρας!" "Yeah. I know the drill. I'm gonna leave. But can I get a shirt? I can't keep your jacket." At that moment I forgot that she was injured. I forgot she was a victim of injust. I grabbed her and roughly threw her against the door. I unconsciously made the handles disappear. "No more running. I've been searching for you for much too long. No more." "Why would you care? You should be caring about the girlfriend you probably have." _

_So much pain and resentment filled her voice. I didn't think about my actions. I just did. And that happened to be the best decision of my life. What I did was kissed her. Hard and rough. My hands probably bruised her hips, but I couldn't care at that moment. I just did. I pulled away as soon as I need breath and brought my lips to hers again. After moments of no response, she wrapped her fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck. She tugged me closer, and I complied. Breathing at that moment was overrated. I managed to pull back from her intoxicating lips,"be mine?" She took in deep breaths,"yes." And our lips sealed together._

I smirked as I watched her slide into her favorite leather jacket. "You ready?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes,"just a few dabs of concealer. Please? I want to look perfect for the first impression." "Then why would you put concealer on?" She got this far away look in her eyes,"you're right. I need blush." I mocked glared at her. She laughed,"I'm kidding! As long as I'm with you, I'll always be ready. For anything."

* * *

**Soooooooooo. I tried to throw in some sensitive Nico. My first shot at Nico character. Tell me what ya think! Also, who loved the flashback in the flashback? Don't be shy! Soon, I'll try something else. But whatevs!**

**Follow, favorite, review, please! Next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I was given some suggestions on how to make the story better, and I am gonna try to apply them. So thank _Princess Of Flames_ for that. I was also asked to read _MudSkipper001's_ story that she's working on, House of Hades. It's a very good story. I reccomend to you guys to read it. Like, it's to die for.**

**Somethings for the story, I didn't mean that she was a goddess. I meant that she _looked_ like a goddess. Like they use to describe girls in all of those romantic books. She's actually a demigod who ran away and came across a cyclops who offered to keep her alive in exchange for her freedom. Oops! Said too much. This was suppose to come later on in the story, but, consider it a sneak peak. Find out how and why it comes out, and how will people react. **

**Also, some complaints about Hades dying. *stares pointedly at someone* But, I changed it to temperarily put in Elysium because he wanted a vacation. He's sick of taking care of souls and whatever else.**

**Ok so now on to the story! I own nothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! *rides away on a unicorn***

* * *

Annabeth's POV

For those of you who never seen Percy overreact, it's as funny as heck. I sat on the bed as I watched my husband of five years run around the room throwing clothes and other stuff into suitcases. Getting most of it into the wrong compartment. I finally decided to take mercy on him and reasoned,"Perse, calm down. It's ok. We've been in contact with _everyone_ _everyday_. I'm pretty sure nothing has changed that much."

Percy calmed and continued pack calmy and correctly. I wrapped my arms around him from behind. "Now we need the kids." I smiled up at Percy as he sent me a "we're bringing _them_ with us" look. He kissed my lips quickly and sprinted into Will's room. I headed to MK's room since I'm the stealthiest.

I packed up everything she needed and wanted in her Minnie Mouse suitcase. Percy came back with a huge smile on his face,"you are the best wife ever." "Yeah. I know. But one screw up, and they won't be back till they're twelve." He mocked saluted,"yes, Ma'am."

I pushed him slightly and made my way to pack the car.

* * *

Lina's POV

I smiled at Nico as he kissed me on the forehead. "You know you're beautiful, right? Even without the cover up. I love you. I fell in love with you for _who you are_. Not what you look like."

I blushed as I looked down,"but, I'm still flawed. And I want to look perfect for your friends." He slowly backed me up against the wall. "Then, don't wear all the crap you wear now. I like-no. I love you in jeans and t-shirts. I love you without all of the make up. I love when you don't even try to do your hair. I love you all natural. And I want my friends to see that. And I'm sure they will." He blocked my exit by putting arms on either side of me.

"But-" I'm cut off by firm lips. I'm left gasping for air.

"Stop. Why do you look at all your flaws? Look at what's good."

"Like what?" I coudn't keep the sardonic tone away from my voice.

"I see beautiful brown hair that I can run my hands through when I'm thinking." He ran his hand through my hair. "Or your beautiful blue eyes that I can stare into when I wanna get away from this world." He stared deep into my eyes. Like he was searching for my soul. "That beautiful smile that comes from your amazing lips." He kissed my lips again with vigor.

His hands roughly gripped my hips and pulled me closer. His hand slowly ran up to pin my arms, only causing to laugh. My eyes widened and I blushed. Nico raised an eyebrow and did it again. I covered my mouth with my hand. He grinned wickedly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Nico! Noo-oh!" I repeated before breaking into futs of laughter. He pushed me on the bed for better prisonment. He did it more firmly and his grin turned into a rare smile. I managed to gasp out,"Nico…I…hate…laugh! Stop! Please!" I really did hate my laugh. "Why? I think it's cute." He didn't stop. "Please! I'll do anything!" "Hmmm. Anything?" I nodded,"yes!"

"Say that you're beautiful without the make up, and promise you won't use it unless it's a very special occassion." "What? Never!" He continued. "Alright! Alright!" I caved once my abdominal hurted. "I am…"I couldn't stop the giggles that came in between words,"beautiful without make up. I promise that I won't where it without a real reason to."

He leaned down to kiss me softly. Making the smile I had widen. My hands tangled in his hair and he pulled back once oxygen was half way out. "I love you. Forever and always. I don't wanna hear anymore about flaws okay?" "I love you too. And mmmk." He kissed my cheek and helped me up. This isn't his bedroom. "I shadowed traveled while you were laughing. I know you hate when you shadow travel knowingly." I nodded pecking his cheek.

"Come on. I want you to leet everyone." I put on my big girl pants and took his hand. He squeezed it tightly and pulled me out the room. I forced a smile on my face.

* * *

**Short, but eh. I really am sorry if there's too much self pity, but, you have to remember that she was a victim of a bunch of wackadoos' doing. So there will be a lot of self pity. Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How was e'ryones Thanksgiving?! Anyone ate too much? I know I did! XD**

**First off, wow! Y'all blew up my email with reviews. Five for one chapter?! Thanks guys! Let's not forget those follows and reviews! Like Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaang! That was the nicest thing ever. I consider follows and favorites as reviews. I mean, if you follow or favorite, I must be doin somethin right. Right?**

**Shout out to booksareportablemagic! She/he was my fifth review. Every fifth review gets a shoutout. Forgot to put that in last chapter. Oh well. **

**Princess Of Flames, it wasn't a glare, it was a stare. Hey, I rhymed! Tehe! **

**I don't have nothing planned for this chapter, so everything isn't perfect. In fact, everything might be random. Don't blame me though, y'all were the ones who said something about grammar. *pointed _stares.* _Oh well, Imma sucker for y'all! **

**I own nothing, if I did, Octavian would belong with Rachel, Leo would be with Reyna. Thanks to Mudskipper001 for helpin me write this story. You are awesomely awesome!:)**

* * *

Percy's POV

I held Annabeth's hand as we got closer to the gate of CHB. "I missed this place." I sighed.

Annabeth smacked my head,"we live three miles away!" I only grinned at her.

Makaylah gurgled happily as she saw the face I made. "Seaweedbwain, Daddy!" I glared at Annabeth.

She shrugged sheepishly,"she might've picked up a couple of words from Thalia and I..."

MK continously rattled of words to us, as if she just made them herself (some of them she did) and Andrew covered his ears to keep from hearing anymore. "Bwoba Andy!" she squealed.

He looked over at her and back to us,"did she really call my name?" I nodded. "Maybe her speaking isn't all bad…"

I couldn't help the small laugh that came from my lips. Pulling to a stop, I got the bags, and Annabeth got the children. Chiron came up and greeted us,"Perseus! Annabeth! How good to see you again!" He hugged us both. "And these must be your trouble makers?"

He poked MK in the stomach, causing her to giggle,"centauw!" She must've remembered from one of Annabeth's stories.

"Never to young to be teaching about mythology. You don't want for your children to end up like one pupil."

"Hey!" I shouted, slightly offended. He laughed,"I'm afraid I must go. Go on, take a walk around camp. You may see some…difference with some of the campers."

We smiled as we walked around camp, after putting our bags up. Annabeth was in the middle of a conversation with Piper, when I saw a man with black hair. The back of his aviator's jacket tipped me off on who it was. But, it didn't explain who the girl beside him was. She was wearing denim skinny jeans, grey converses, and a leather jacket. She had blonde hair and had slightly tan skin.

"Annabeth. Hey, Annabeth, is that Nico?" She stopped talking to Piper and looked over to the person I was looking at,"yeah."

"Who's with him?"

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth still wasn't really paying attention to me.

"Annabeth!" I stepped between her and Piper. "Hello! Gold morning. Good to know I can still get you're attention." She gave me an annoyed look.

"Okay, you have my attention. What do you want?"

"Who's the girl with Nico?" She finaly turned to look. She tapped Piper's arm and pointed it on. Not long after, they managed to get all of the Seven and friends' attention.

The girl blushed and hid halfway behind Nico. He sighed and pulled her out.  
"Hey, everyone," he said. "This is Lina, my girlfriend." You could hear the collective gasp and no one moved.

Finally all the girls collapsed on Lina and swept her away in a girl talk tornado. All the boys surrounded Nico, congratulating him on finally getting a girlfriend. Even Makaylah ran to the son of Hades and made him pick her up so she could plant a slobbery todler kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Nico's POV

I was disappointed in Lina for hiding behind me, but it was anticipated. She did that when I introduced her to everyone prior to the seven. The way she blushed when the females asked for the details made me want to gag.

"Congrats, Nico. Who's her godly parent?" Percy asked the question with curiousity. The fight to talk to Lina was getting more and more rowdy. Perfect time then.

"I think her parent is Hermes. I'll tell you this, the story behind us is _way_ complicated."

It wasn't long before the girls came to hug me. "Really?" I asked them. They continued to hug me.

"Finally! You've got a girlfriend." I was gonna respond with a sarcastic reply, when I could _feel_ the fear coming off of Lina. The guys were standing all around her. I caught her eyes and they pleaded with me.

"Um, guys. Lina's not exactly comfortable with guys. So do you mind not blocking her way. Just one guy at a time." They looked at me confused.

Percy spoke up,"uh..."deciding it was best not to ask, he decided to say,"sure."

They let Leo go first, seeing as he is the bubbliest. "Hi! I'm Leo. Mechanical extrodinare!" He bowed slightly and kissed her hand.

The blush on her cheeks brightened, because she was embarrassed. But a giggle escaped her lips,"hi. I'm Delina. But I like to be called Lina."

He grinned cheekily,"that's how you do it boys!" He pretended to pop a collar.

Jason was next. Piper gave him a stern but joking look, like "don't try anything, mister," and it seemed to freak Lina out.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Jason." He held out his hand. Her eyes got wider and wider and I decided to step in.

"That's enough personal introductions," I said. "I'll take care of it from here. That's Jason, obviously, that's Percy, Leo, again, no duh, and Frank. The girls are Annabeth and Piper. Oh, I almost forgot Hazel."Hazel glared at me.

"I'm not that short!" she shouted. Everyone burst into fits of laughter. Lina was reluctant at first, but finally, yet slowly, joined in.

After eating dinner, I frowned down at Lina. "Lina. Are you ok?"

She slowly looked up at me, her teeth bothering her bottom lips,"yeah. Why?"

"You've been silent since dinner."

"So? I could be just thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

"I just…I felt silly when you had to come in and save me from Jason. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, but, it's just…urgh! It's aggravatin knowin that I can't become friends with yours. If only…"

My arms entwined around her waist, crushing her to me,"it's ok. I'm not holding you to that. You just aren't ready for that kind of company, yet. But I'll help you get through it. Trust me."

Silent tears ran down her face, and onto my shirt. After a minute or two, she looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, tears still pouring,"I do. I do trust you."

I kissed her softly,"thank you. Now let's go to bed." She brushed her hair up into a ponytail and got dressed in to one of my shirts. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she interlaced our fingers.

"I love you." She said tiredly.

"I love you too." I whispered in her ear.

* * *

**So please read and review. Any suggestions are lovely...Thanks!**


End file.
